


Gara 2

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: “Non hai giocato bene. Avete vinto, ma non grazie a te”“Touché”“E siamo stati noi a sbagliare troppo sul finale. La sconfitta è dipesa più da noi che da voi”“Ed è meglio o peggio?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: tutta fantasia, non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla. 
> 
> Dedicata a Cla. Tanti auguri cara! <3 Ci trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09), passate a salutarci (:

 

 

_Perugia, 25 marzo 2017_

 

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sul finestrino dell’autobus, mischiandosi al ronzio del motore appena acceso e ai toni sommessi di chi saliva a bordo alla spicciolata. Simone si lasciò cadere su un sedile, intercettando lo sguardo di Tiziano che lo seguiva e voltandosi subito verso il finestrino. Oltre il vetro, il PalaEvangelisti era una forma sfocata appena distinguibile tra i rivoli d’acqua. Simone si concentrò su una delle gocce, che toccato il vetro scendeva rapidamente fino a scomparire lungo la fiancata dell’autobus. Percepì qualcuno occupare il posto accanto a lui. Non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per sapere di chi si trattasse. Sentì Pippo lasciarsi andare contro il sedile, sospirando. Qualche secondo dopo lo sentì appoggiare il mento alla sua spalla. Si voltò appena.

Non dissero nulla eppure tutto era chiaro.  

Si accomodarono in un silenzio esausto, mentre l’autobus partiva in direzione dell’hotel nel quale avrebbero trascorso la notte, prima di partire la mattina successiva per Trento. Se fosse stato meno furioso, se quella fosse stata una sconfitta normale, Simone avrebbe tirato fuori gli auricolari e si sarebbe isolato con la musica. Quella sera non ebbe nemmeno l’impulso di cercarli nella tasca della giacca. Si limitò a fissare di fronte a sé, in silenzio, ascoltando il ritmo lontano proveniente dalle cuffie di qualche compagno di squadra e il non-suono della propria rabbia, che gli faceva pulsare le tempie.

Una vibrazione lo distolse dall’ennesimo replay mentale delle ultime azioni della partita. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, consapevole di chi fosse a scrivergli. Percepì Pippo guardarlo. Lo sapeva anche lui. Sforzandosi di non pensare a ciò che stava facendo, prese il telefono dalla tasca e aprì Whatsapp. La conversazione con Ivan era in cima alla lista.

_Ti aspetto fuori dall’hotel?_

Fissò quelle parole, per poi spostare lo sguardo sui messaggi precedenti (un suo _Buona fortuna!_ seguito da un _Buona fortuna, ragazzino_ di Ivan) e sull’immagine del profilo di Ivan, una loro foto scattata da Osmany durante i festeggiamenti per la semifinale. Guardò i sorrisi sui volti di entrambi e si chiese perché non potesse essere sempre così semplice.   

_Ok_

In quel momento non riusciva a scrivere nulla di più.

 

 

Lo vide appena scese dall’autobus. E lo videro anche gli altri, che si limitarono a salutarlo con un cenno della testa. Simone li capiva, al loro posto l’avrebbe fatto anche lui. Ringraziò Pippo che si apprestava a portare in camera anche il suo borsone e si allontanò dal gruppo che si dirigeva verso la porta dell’hotel. Ivan era in piedi di fronte ad un negozio chiuso poco lontano, al riparo di un piccolo balcone. Simone si alzò il cappuccio della felpa per proteggersi dalla pioggia e, una volta raggiunto Ivan al riparo, non lo abbassò.

Si ritrovarono lì, uno di fronte all’altro, questa volta senza alcuna rete a dividerli e senza ginocchiere a proteggerli. Simone deglutì nel sentire quanto la presenza di Ivan acuisse il nervosismo e la rabbia che provava. Averlo lì faceva male.

“Ciao” lo salutò il maggiore.

Simone rispose al saluto. Istintivamente si irrigidì nel vederlo che si avvicinava per abbracciarlo. Ivan si bloccò, guardandolo negli occhi e percependo appieno solo in quel momento quanto fosse arrabbiato e contrariato.

Il senso di colpa che si mischiava alla frustrazione, Simone lo superò e si sedette sul bordo in cemento della vetrina del negozio. Si fissò le mani, senza sapere cosa dire. Rabbia contro sé stesso, contro la sua squadra, contro la situazione, contro Perugia, contro _Ivan_ , tutto premeva per uscire, facendogli pulsare le tempie e facendogli avere il terrore di aprire la bocca per paura di ciò che avrebbe detto.

Ivan rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo.

“Ok, spara” disse poi.

Simone lo guardò confuso.

“Sei furioso. Sfogati”

Il palleggiatore si alzò, dandogli le spalle e prendendo un respiro profondo.

“Sono serio” continuò Ivan. “Insultami se vuoi”

“Non hai giocato bene. Avete vinto, ma non grazie a te” sbottò Simo, voltandosi all’improvviso verso di lui e lasciando che la cattiveria che si era tenuto dentro fuoriuscisse. Non ce la faceva ad essere gentile, non in quel momento.

“Touché” incassò Ivan, con un sorriso consapevole.

“E siamo stati noi a sbagliare troppo sul finale. La sconfitta è dipesa più da noi che da voi” rincarò la dose, guardandolo dritto negli occhi per la prima volta da prima del fischio d’inizio.

“Ed è meglio o peggio?” ritorse Ivan.

Simone scosse la testa, con una risata sarcastica, distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo.

_Touché._

Ivan sospirò, avendo capito qual era il vero nocciolo del problema. Perché non era mai solo la sconfitta. Istintivamente provò di nuovo ad avvicinarsi a Simone, che indietreggiando si ritrovò con le spalle al muro.

“No, Ivan. No” lo avvertì.

Ivan si fermò, percependo il corpo di Simone tremare di rabbia. Fece qualche passo indietro, sentendolo respirare più liberamente. Era abituato a farlo calmare, non a farlo agitare.

“È stata solo la seconda partita e ora siamo pari, non…” cominciò, prima di essere interrotto.

“Ah beh certo, se è solo la seconda partita va bene essere così autolesionisti!” ringhiò il palleggiatore, staccandosi dal muro con un colpo di reni e allontanandosi da Ivan, uscendo dalla protezione del balcone sopra di loro e non rendendosi nemmeno conto della pioggia che gli cadeva addosso. “Va bene mandare a puttane i servizi, va bene farsi murare, va bene sfanculare set point come se niente fosse. Stiamo diventando la squadra delle occasioni mancate, è giusto continuare così!” esplose. Non sapeva nemmeno lui come gestire tutta quella rabbia, sapeva solo che doveva farla uscire e che _nonostante tutto_ , nonostante ci fosse stato lui dall’altro lato del campo, era con Ivan che doveva farlo.

“Simo, ma che diavolo stai dicendo? State facendo delle cose meravigliose, è da inizio stagione che stupite tutti”

“E a me ancora sembra di non essere preso sul serio”

“Non essere preso sul serio? Cristo, Simo, ci avete uccisi una settimana fa. A sto giro abbiamo vinto noi, ma non hai idea di quanto ci stiamo ammazzando per essere pronti per gara 3. Perché vi prendiamo sul serio. Perché siete pericolosi, cazzo se lo siete”

Simone prese un respiro profondo e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“E poi ti sei visto in partita? Non sei stato da meno a Luciano, e ti devo ricordare chi è lui? Ti devo ricordare quanti anni ha in più di te?”

“No, non iniziare a dirmi che sono il futuro della pallavolo e un predestinato e tutte quelle stronzate, Ivan, mi sono rotto le palle di sentirlo dire. Noi siamo una squadra. Vinciamo e perdiamo assieme. E oggi abbiamo perso. Per cui non venirmi a parlare di ciò che apparentemente tutti vedete in me, perché oggi non me ne frega davvero niente”

Il silenzio che seguì quello sfogo fu interrotto da un tuono. Ivan si riscosse, notando che Simone era ormai fradicio.

“Vieni qui” ordinò, avvicinandoglisi, questa volta non demordendo nel vederlo rifiutare un contatto. “Ho detto vieni qui” ripeté severo, afferrandolo per le braccia e trascinandolo di nuovo sotto al balcone. Rimasero in quella posizione, Ivan a bloccare Simone impedendogli di scappare, Simone ancora col fiatone per aver urlato, a guardarsi negli occhi, davvero vicini per la prima volta.

Simone non seppe quanto tempo passò. Sentiva la rabbia scemare lentamente e la malinconia rimanere ancora lì, immobile come la presa di Ivan, che autoritario non lo liberava.

“Andiamo” fece ad un certo punto il maggiore, accennando alla propria auto poco lontano. Simone rispose alzando un sopracciglio. “Non sto cercando di portarti a casa mia, ma fa freddo e sei fradicio. Quindi andiamo” continuò Ivan, senza lasciare spazio di replica al palleggiatore, trascinandolo verso l’auto. Aprirono le portiere e si infilarono sul sedile posteriore. Controvoglia, Simone doveva ammettere a sé stesso che lì si stava molto meglio. Entrambi si tolsero la giacca bagnata. Il silenzio tornò a regnare.

“Ehi” lo chiamò Ivan dopo un po’.

Simone si voltò verso di lui.

Il maggiore si avvicinò e questa volta non venne respinto. Gli abbassò il cappuccio ormai zuppo della felpa e, nel non ricevere segnali di protesta da parte dell’altro, gli passò una mano tra i capelli umidi, per poi circondargli le spalle. Simone si lasciò trascinare in un abbraccio. Sentì le lacrime spingere agli angoli degli occhi nel percepire la sensazione di relax e sollievo che provava ogni volta che Ivan lo abbracciava. Erano abbracci particolari, i suoi. Grandi, forti, solidi, trasmettevano sicurezza come tutto di Ivan lo faceva. Lo facevano stare meglio, anche in occasioni come quella. Anche quando era proprio lui il motivo iniziale per il quale stava male.

Per lungo tempo non dissero nulla. Rimasero immobili, in una stretta calda, il rumore della pioggia a fare da sottofondo. Per la prima volta dalla fine della partita, Simone percepì i propri muscoli distendersi.

“Lo penso davvero” mormorò Ivan ad un certo punto.

“Cosa?” chiese Simone, senza muoversi. Non riusciva a concepire l’idea di allontanarsi da quella stretta.

“Che tu sia un predestinato. Lo so che forse ti mettiamo troppa pressione addosso, solo che è allucinante vederti da fuori. Quello che per te è istintivo per gli altri non lo è nemmeno lontanamente” Ivan si allontanò appena, quel tanto che bastava per guardare Simone negli occhi. “Farai grandi cose, alcune le hai già fatte. Ma devi essere forte qui dentro” gli picchettò la testa con un dito. “Oggi avete perso, è vero. Potevate vincere, c’è mancato davvero poco. In parte vi siete sabotati da soli. E lo so che hai il terrore di mollare di nuovo ad un passo dalla vittoria. Lo so che è già successo e lo so che il Brasile ti fa ancora male” Simone si morse le labbra, distogliendo lo sguardo per un istante. “Ma tutto questo è passato. Gara 2 è passata. E gara 3 inizia domani. Ho bisogno che tu la veda in questo modo, perché non puoi rischiare che queste ansie e queste paure blocchino quel qualcosa di geniale che hai dentro. Ho bisogno che tu la veda in questo modo, anche se va a mio discapito” concluse Ivan con un sorriso.

Simone rimase in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire. Poi si sporse a baciarlo. Era l’unica risposta che riusciva a dare. “Grazie” mormorò, appena si staccarono.

“Di nulla. Lo so che è difficile ricordarselo quando siamo contro, ma finiti quei tre, quattro, cinque set, io sono dalla tua parte. Ok?”

Il palleggiatore annuì.

“Anche se oggi mi hai murato, dovrei essere offeso” fece poi Ivan, per stemperare la tensione.

“Era un assaggio di gara 3”, ribatté Simone, e Ivan sorrise, nel vederlo di nuovo lì, sorridente, con lui.

“Lo vedremo”

 

 


End file.
